


5 First dates where something goes wrong, and one time when it went right

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, First Dates, Hooker AU, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mob Boss Alec Lightwood, Mob Boss Magnus Bane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rich Alec Lightwood, Sex Worker Magnus Bane, Single Parents, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: 5+1. Multiple Tropes ahead.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Mobs

**Author's Note:**

> Story update weekly, or before 😉
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

It was a time when they were members of rival gangs on the streets, mob gangs, and now sitting face to face like it was a first date, maybe it was, but they still wouldn’t admit it to each other.

“It’s about time that you went on a date, Alec.” Jace told him with a smile.

“It’s not a date, it’s a peace talk, nothing more.” Alec told him as he adjusted his clothes and hid his weapons, especially the one he concealed in his wrist.

Isabelle entered the room and grinned toward her brother, “How’re the clothes?”

“I picked them for him, you know…” She told to Jace.

“they’re fine, Izzy, now why don’t you wait for me outside?” Alec ask his siblings.

“Alec, you are my brother, but I won’t let you be alone with him, especially while you discuss it in the restaurant.” Jace replied to him.

“Good, I’ll go dancing, more free time.” Izzy laughed and hurried outside the room.

Alec sighed heavily, he just hoped that the meeting will go smoothly, no one was going to die tonight, that was his mantra for the meeting.

“You don’t have to worry about Izzy, Alec.” Jace told him as he watched his brother.

“I’m not, she can take care of herself,” Alec told him and glared at his brother, “It’s you, I’m worrying about, don’t look at me like that, I know you, Jace.”

“What did I do?”

“When the time comes, I’ll let you know, don’t worry.” Alec replied to him.

“Fine, but I still have my saying that I did not did anything.” Jace told him and smiled.

“Yet.” Alec added and grinned at him.

About an hour later, Magnus and his second in command appeared in the restaurant while Alec entered the restaurant along with Jace.

“Magnus Bane.” Alec called.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Magnus called and smiled.

Ragnor sat at the table near his boss, while Jace took a sit on the other side across from him, both kept one eye on each other while keeping a second eye on their respective bosses.

Magnus picked up the menu and opened it to find something to eat while they were in the restaurant, while his rival just looked at him, looking so nervous that Magnus had to hide his chuckle behind the menu.

“Do you want something to eat?” Magnus asked, in hope of easing the tension, and added with a smile, “Ragnor is paying.”

“Hey, I do not pay for you.” Ragnor called in the background.

“Well, in that case, Jace is paying for our food as well.” Alec replied and added a smile.

“Alec…” Jace muttered in the background.

“See? He did not say anything, therefore, Jace will pay.” Alec told Magnus with a huge smile.

Magnus looked at his rival, he was going to lose it in the meeting, maybe he could get something else with the peace offering, it’s not like anyone knew why their families were have been feuding for years now in the first place.

Alec took the menu and started to read it, trying to figure what he could take for himself, and hoped that Jace will do the same, to respect the other gang.

“I think that I will start with an entrée and will take scallops first and then I may pick something else later.” Alec told him and put the menu on the table.

“That’s a great choice,” Magnus told him with a smile, and then he added, “I will take the ceviche for the starter.”

They let the waiter take their orders and started to discuss their issues after eating their entrée.

‘So far so good, Alec, don’t blow it away.’ Alec thought and was about to order the main course.

A figure entered the restaurant walking toward Alec and Magnus table, Jace and Ragnor were on alert, and got their weapons ready under the table, not wanting to get the civilians in panic, though Jace noticed that Ragnor looked calm, so he figured that he knew the figure, but he still eyed the figure with suspicion.

“Magnus Bane, I believe that we agreed not to make any deals with the Lightwood.” Axel von Fersen told to Magnus, as he avoided eye contact with Alec.

“Axel, I’m in the middle of a meeting, now if you won’t mind, Ragnor will show you the way out.” Magnus stared at Alec as he told Axel.

Axel scoffed and hurried away; he still had another card up his sleeve.

“Magnus, this is not going to end well.” Ragnor told him. Magnus nodded but did not comment.

A few minutes later while they were eating their desserts, Camille walked toward them and without waiting for a waiter, she took a chair and sat at the table with them.

“What are you doing here, Camille?” Magnus asked her.

“Oh, Magnus, I taught you better than this, you are my fiancé for god sake.” Camille mumbled to him.

Alec found himself staring at Camille’s finger for a ring and looked to see if Magnus had one himself, but the man across the table from him had lot of rings, so he decided to just ignore it, it was just a peace meeting, not a date, and if he had any hopes for something more, it was clear to him that it was not going to happen.

Alec placed the napkin on the plate and eyed Jace, “Pay the waiter, I think that we are done with the peace meeting.”

“Is that so?” Camille snarls at the Lightwood’.

“Magnus, it was good to have business with you.” Alec put out his hand, hoping that he did not ruin the peace meeting by leaving the love birds alone.

Magnus stood as well, and shook Alec’s hand, and then he glared at Camille.

Alec hurried to leave the restaurant and he stepped into the car, waiting for Jace to finish paying and join him.

“See, it was not that bad.” Jace told him with a smirk.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Wait until I will tell Izzy about this.” Jace told him with a smirk.


	2. Hooker

Simon and Jace walked toward Santiago, they had many deals with him through the years, and now they came to make a new deal involving Jace’s brother, Alec.

“Have you heard of Magnus Bane?” Santiago asked them.

They both shook their heads as the name that he mentioned was not familiar to them.

“When are you bringing your brother?” Santiago asked Jace.

“Well, he is sitting in the limousine, but he doesn’t know about any of it.” Jace replied.

“Why won’t you call him out and I’ll get Magnus Bane?”

“It can work,” Simon told him, and turned to Jace, “Are you going to tell him, or should I?”

“I’d better do that, while you pay Santiago.” Jace replied to him.

Jace walked toward the limousine and opened the door, “Alec, why don’t you join us?”

Alec looked at his brother in a suspicious way and then he climbed out, motioning for the driver to stay.

“He can go,” Jace told him, and watched as Alec raised his hand to countermand his order while telling him, “I don’t want him to go, now speak, what are we doing _here_?”

“Follow me, Alec, we are here so you can get laid, and Santiago knows best how to provide for us.” Jace replied.

Alec was about to turn back, “Just stay and see if you like him or her, Simon is paying anyway.” Jace told him with a smile.

Santiago came along with a man, Alec caught the smug look on the other man’s face, what stopped Alec from just bolting out was how pretty he was, standing with confidence, and Alec thought it was perhaps time to progress, but in his own way, he wanted to know the man first, before jumping into bed with him as his brother and his boyfriend arranged for him.

“I’m Alec,” Alec introduced himself as he put his hand, and the other man reached his own hand to shake it, “I’m Magnus Bane, nice to meet you, Alexander.”

Magnus smiled, that was certainly the first time that someone acted like a gentleman.

“Come with me, then,” Alec told him, and then he turned to ask, “How much time do I have?”

“One hour, starting from now, if you exceed it, Santiago would come and claim him, unless you pay for more hours.” Jace replied with a smile.

Magnus followed him toward the limousine while Jace and Simon hurried after them, but when they reached the car the door was closed, Alec opened the window, and as the limo drove away he told them, “Take a taxi.”

“Hey, come on Alec…” Jace called and coughed as the limousine left in a hurry.

“I can’t believe that your brother ditched us, after the favor we were doing for him…” Simon told to his boyfriend as he looked at the car receding into the streets.

“Don’t mind him, I can interrogate him later on how it was.” Jace said with a smirk.

“Andrew, I don’t have much time, drive to my loft first, and then order us a table in my favorite restaurant.” Alec told to his driver.

Magnus stared at the young man, not knowing what plans he had for him, and he wondered about the restaurant, not one client ever invited him to eat something, and he wondered what motive lay behind that offer.

They arrived to the loft parking, and Magnus followed Alec into the loft, once they were inside, Magnus was stunned by the loft, he noticed the big space, and then he looked at the wall, he noticed that there were far too many photos, and then he looked back at the tall young man that looked at him.

“Why are we here? Is this where you want to get laid first?” Magnus asked him.

“Laid… No… that is my brother and his boyfriend idea,” Alec replied to him and then he added, “Actually, I want you to pick something else to wear first, and you can keep it, and then we are going to have dinner and talk, you can relax tonight.”

Magnus nodded and followed Alec toward his wardrobe, he noticed the black and the blue suits that were hanging in the closets, each looking shinier and more expensive than the other and none looking like they were ever worn.

“Are these yours?” Magnus pointed toward the colorful suits.

“Unfortunately they are, my sister bought them for me,” Alec replied to him and then he added, “you can wear whatever you like, maybe I can send you the lot of them after the dinner.”

“Are you sure? they look expensive.” Magnus asked.

“Money is not the issue here.” Alec assured him.

Magnus took several sets of clothes to try on while Alec sat on the bed and watched him as he measured every suit.

Magnus hid his smile as he noticed the look that Alec gave him as he changed the clothes, but then Alec turned his attention to his phone.

“Fine something you like, then we need to go, our table is ready.” Alec told him as he read the text that Andrew sent him.

“Do you have makeup or something? My face looks like a mess.”

“Try the bathroom, sometime my sister stays here, so I suppose you can find something there.” Alec pointed toward the bathroom as he changed his jacket and took a royal blue one, getting himself ready for the dinner.

A few minutes later, Magnus was ready as he left the bathroom and looked at Alec, standing there in a blue jacket, white shirt and black pants, as he asked him, “You jacket does not seem to fit to your pants? Maybe you should change the black pants to blue?”

“Not you too, it’s bad enough I have my sister, Izzy, telling me off about my choice in clothes.” Alec replied to him.

“Anyway, your jacket matches your blue eyes.” Magnus told him with a smile.

“Thanks, I think, we should go?” Alec said with a hint of impatience.

They left the loft went down to the garage, where Alec headed toward one of the sports cars, Magnus turned to look around, and noticed for the first time, the collection of cars that were in the parking lot and asked, “How many cars do you have?”

“More than you can imagine.” Alec replied and gestured him toward the door for the passenger side while Andrew gave him the keys to the car.

A few minutes later, they entered the restaurant and the waiter led them to the table and gave them the menu once they were seated.

Magnus looked at the prices and then he looked back at Alec, who did not seem bothered as he asked him, “Who are you and why did you take me to this expensive restaurant?”

“I’m Alec Lightwood, I’m not like my brother and his boyfriend, I don’t know what kind of deal they made, and honestly I don’t care, I just want to get to know you better, sex is not the priority here, I want to get to know the real you first.”

“Are you sure you want to know about me? I have an ugly side.” Magnus asked.

“Don’t we all?” Alec raised an eyebrow and then he added, “Money is not an issue here, I just want to treat you to the best things during whatever’s left of our time together, and we only have one hour, so you better find something that you like so we can place our order and talk.”

“I forgot about the hour rule thing, I hope that Santiago won’t hold a grudge, this man could be rude, it’s fortunate that he is getting along with Simon.” Magnus told him and told the waiter his order as Alec placed his own.

After they finished the entrée and the main course, Magnus got to know a bit more about Alec, that was not something that he expected.

Magnus learned that Alec was a virgin, a rich man, and that he was gay, and the man that sat across from him was finding it hard to find someone to love, who would not just want his money or to just use him.

“Every man that caught your eye, you asked for a date. Even me?” Magnus asked.

“Not every man, just the ones that I’m interested with.” Alec replied and smiled at him.

“So, does that mean that you are interested in me?” Magnus held the glass wine as he looked at him smiling.

“I might.”

They heard a commotion but did not turn to see what was going on as they stared at each other.

“Mr. you can’t just burst in here, this is a very respectable establishment.” Alec heard the manager trying to hold someone from entering the dining area, but it seemed he was not successful.

“Oh my God,” Magnus called as he spotted Santiago walking straight to their table, and he was not looking pleased, not at all, “Santiago traced me, I’ve got to go, I’m so sorry.”

“Think nothing of it, Magnus, I enjoyed our date, and time flies when you are having fun.”

Santiago got to the table before Magnus got the option to leave, “Ah, there you are, Bane, it took me a while to trace you, and look at you, nice suit, hope you’ll make more money with it.”

“Thank you, Alec.” Magnus ignored Santiago as he thanked the tall man for the experience that he has.

Alec sighed in relief as they left the restaurant, he was surprised to get a text message from his brother as he waited for the check.

[Jace to Alec, 20:54PM]

_How was it?_

[Alec to Jace, 20:54PM]

_I took him to dinner, nothing has happened_

[Jace to Alec, 20:55PM]

_You will never get laid this way, Alec, Santiago barely had any options for you, it was lucky for you that Magnus Bane was available, do you know that he is on high demand for both women and men?_

[Alec to Jace, 20:57PM]

_Jace, you know me better than anyone, and you know that I’m not one that is chomping at the bit to get laid, I need to get to know the person in front of me, I don’t want to get dumped again the way Raj did to me, just because he was after my money, not after me, and that hurt._

[Jace to Alec, 21:00PM]

_It is Simon, come on Alec, don’t you want to get to feel another man in bed with you, warm you at night?_

_Just so you know, next time you are on your own, we are not helping you again._

[Alec to Jace, 21:06PM]

_I never asked you to do this on my behalf._

[Jace to Alec, 21:08PM]

_So… how was he?_

[Alec to Jace, 21:10PM]

_The man is beautiful inside and out, that is all I am going to say to you._

[Jace to Izzy, 21:11PM]

_We have got to do something about Alec, I already had a plan with Simon and got him a hooker, but he took him to dinner, I really do not know what to do anymore, he is hopeless._

[Izzy to Jace, 21:12PM]

_You have got to tell me everything about what happened and then we’ll see how we go from there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, comment, subscribe and bookmark, I'm very appreciated, keep them coming.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
